


Lancaster:  All Grown Up

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Childish antics between Jaune and Ruby that turns into a relationship.Underage because of RubyLancaster  with a sprig of Freezerburn for garnishPre-Fall





	Lancaster:  All Grown Up

Ruby: *walks in front of a seated Jaune* 

Jaune: *picks Ruby up and puts her in his lap* 

Ruby: Hey, what are you doing? 

Jaune: Nothing. 

Ruby: I’m not a little kid, you know. 

Jaune: You could have fooled me. 

Ruby: I’ll have you know, I - DRINK - MILK! Ren, Jaune’s picking on me. 

Ren: *stands perfectly still, staring at them* 

Ruby: Are you going to help me? 

Ren: I am wondering if you’ve genuinely forgotten about your semblance. 

Ruby: Yang? 

Yang: Did you… want me to punch him? 

Ruby: What?, no! 

Yang: *shrugs and gestures towards them* 

Ruby: Blake? 

Blake: *a black version of Ruby appears in Jaune’s lap, and quickly disappears* 

* * * 

Weiss: What on Remnant are you doing?! 

Jaune: Throwing rocks at Ruby. 

Weiss: I… I mean… how could you… how adolescent are you?.. 

Jaune: Quick question. 

Weiss: If you must. 

Jaune: Is Ruby smiling? 

Weiss: Why on Remnant would you ask such an obvious… SHE IS?! I suppose I will leave you to your adolscent buffoonery. 

* * * 

Jaune: Yang? 

Yang: Vomit Boy? 

Jaune: Does Ruby… like… roses? 

Yang: They are kind of her thing. 

Jaune: I mean, if I gave her a rose, would you appreciate it? 

Yang: Well, she does love roses… 

* * *

Jaune: On second thought, roses are really expensive. 

Yang: *snickers*

Jaune: What other flowers does she like?

Yang: I’m not the kind of girl who knows much about flowers… unfortunately…

Jaune: Do you have any pictures of Zwei?

Yang: Of course, did you… want some?

Jaune: *nods*

* * * 

Jaune: *knocks on RWBY’s door*

Weiss: *opens the door*

Weiss: Yes?

Jaune: Is Ruby here?

Ruby: What’s up Jaune? And you don’t need to stand at the door, come on in.

Weiss: *politely stands to the side*

Jaune: I got you a present.

Ruby: Oh, you didn’t have to.

Jaune: *hands Ruby a poster*

Ruby: *opens the poster*

Ruby: Okay, yes! You had to!

Weiss: What is it.

Ruby: *shows Weiss a poster of Zwei*

Weiss: Okay, yes! You had to!

Ruby and Weiss: *hug Jaune at once*

Jaune: *eyes wide, unsure of what to do*

Blake: *from her bed* What is it. 

Ruby: *excitedly shows her the poster*

Blake: Ah! *hides to the back of her bed* 

Blake: Oh, it’s only a poster. 

Yang: You did good, Vomit Boy. I approve. 

Weiss: Of Zwei? 

Yang: *smiles and looks away*

* * *

Jaune: *puts his hand on Ruby’s head*

Ruby: What’s up Jaune?

Jaune: *stares at her for a moment*

Weiss: Should we do something?

Yang: *grabs Weiss by the shoulder*

Yang: Just chill, ice queen.

Weiss: *wants to say something*

Weiss: *just leans into Yang*

Jaune: Ruby?

Ruby: Yes. Jaune?

Jaune: Go out with me?

Ruby: *nonchalant pause*

Ruby: Yes.

Yang: *leans down so her face is along Weiss’*

Yang: So?

Weiss: I think they make a good couple.

Yang: *sighs and stands up*

Weiss: Hm? *looks up at Yang*

Yang: Nothing…

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188086057450/lancaster-all-grown-up) Tumblog.


End file.
